twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lt. Thunder Storm
'''Thunder Storm '''is a male unicorn and re-enlisted member of the Royal guard Stationed in Ponyville. Originally from Manehatten, Thunder moved to Canterlot along with an older Sister and Brother-in-law and joined the royal guard as soon as possible. He had retired from active duty at an extremely young age to focus on his studies of magic and knowledge of history but has re-joined part time due to excessive extra time and boredom. He moved to Ponyville for a quiet escape from the bigger cities of Equestria and to continue his path of knowledge. Background Early Life Born in Manehatten to an extremely wealthy earth pony colt and unicorn mare, Thunder was always pushed to do his best in school, as was his older sister. His father was a math genius and his mother was the granddaughter of a famous inventor, so intelligence was a trait expected of all his relatives. While extremely intelligent in his own right, Thunder didn’t care much for school. He liked history and magic but hated learning, choosing to sleep in school rather than learn. Earning His Cutie Mark Wanting to be athletic and popular, Thunder devoted his talents to exercise and failed attempts at joining the in crowd. Even though he was very athletic, he failed to gain the popularity he wanted and never made a sports team. He did, however, met his 5 closest friends in the process and earned his cutie mark. At school, Thunder was forced to defend his friends against several bullies. With his physical strength fading, he used the knowledge obtained from listening to lectures while sleeping in class to hurl his attackers away with magic, he was 10. Thunder was ecstatic on earning respect from his peers and earning his cutie mark in a combo of physical intellectual prowess. His parents liked that he would now take school seriously but hated that it was magic and not "real world" techniques and information. They had also grown hateful of his friendships, one of which was with his sister’s current boyfriend, whom they despised. Family Tragedy With they’re control on both their children fading, Thunders parents hammered down. Grounded both Thunder and his sister for minor infractions was a way to keep them in check and away from those they deemed unfit to be friends with. To add to the chaos, one by one, Thunders beloved uncles disappeared while on guard deployment, leaving him alone with his increasing demanding parents. The disappearances' haunted Thunder, and pushed him to his future destiny in the guard, something his parents hated more than Thunder's lack of life skills. Just as Thunder was about to snap a second tragedy occurred. Both of Thunders parents were killed in an accident. With his sister, and her now husband, Thunder decided to move to Canterlot to study magic and find a job, now 14. They set their sights on Canterlot as it was perfect for Thunder's study, his sisters blooming medical practice, and his brother-in-laws military career. Move To Canterlot Arriving in Canterlot weeks after the lose of his parents, Thunder attended a magic school to study at his own pace and find his future career. He spent the next 7 months adjusting to the posh lifestyle and rigorous studying. Thunder Excelled amongst his peers and was at the top of his class within weeks due to his perseverance. On his 15th birthday, his brother-in-law a Sargent in the royal guard, showed off to Thunder and all his friends. Seeing his Brother in that shiny armor, Thunder decided right then and there what he was meant to do with his talents in magic, strength, and intellect. Thunder immediately quit school and enlisted as a private in the Canterlot division. He didn't say there long, with his skills, Thunder soared thru the ranks, not only passing his brother's rank but becoming a officer within a year. Though Satisfied with his position in life, guarding Equestria and leading his fellow guards, Thunder felt he abandon his true destiny of magic when he enlisted. Thunder asked for a temporary leave and left the guard. Several years later, Thunder wanted to find a place to study and teach his knowledge to other ponies. He left Canterlot with a blank check to find a house and community to call his own. To Ponville He didn’t have to look far. Arriving in Ponyville after months of house hunting, He feel in love with the small town and rustic scenery. He purchased a house near the middle of town, close to all its amenities and returned to Canterlot to pack. Once all his things were moved, he said goodbye to his family and travelled to Ponyville to begin fresh. In the few weeks he had lived in Ponyville, Thunder's knowledge of magic has increased but he had regretted his decision to leave the guard. Finding himself with too much extra time on his hooves, Thunder would wander Ponyville for hours on end. With only a minimal collection of books and few friends in this new environment, Thunder felt he was wasting his talents, both his true skill and acquired skills. With permission from his superiors, He re-enlisted with his old rank and was stationed in Ponyville for ease of travel. Still a tutor in his off hours, Thunder is now a dedicated warrior and intellectual. With his command Flourishing, support from superiors gaining, and Friendships building, Thunder has molded into a stable position in Equestrian life. Appearance Thunder has a midnight blue coat, with brown mane, and tail. He has a large yellow and red pow as a cutie mark. He has yellow eyes and very minor scar under his right eye. While he's tutoring he wear a black bow tie given to him by his uncle. When on duty as a guard, he wear semi standard armor with several custom pieces gained from old promotions and his own tinkering. Personality Thunder is a Well educated pony, studying in Manehatten at an early age, then in Canterlot until he joined the guard. He tends to over analyze certain situation while taking a brash approach to others. Skilled in magic, Thunder is gifted but not to an extreme, having shown aptitude for higher level magic. Apart from his studies, Thunder has held dear to Friendship's he's made in his life. He maintains close relations with Friends via Twitter Birds. His value of knowledge is only matched by his commitment to his friends. Thunder's skill in magic is best under stress, being able to perform magic above his current level in tense situations. He is extremely willing to use his magic not only to Tutor and learn, but to defend his own. Though organized, Thunder will become lazy at a moments notice, trashing his own home if it means finding the right book or that lost medal for the guard years. His organized half is helpful in his Tutoring, and his former reports while in the guard. Thunder enjoys read and studies when possible, but his life does not revolve around it. A long walk or vigorous exercise is a welcome change of pace for him. Even so, Thunder is a introvert and a skeptic. Long overdrawn conversations simply annoy him and in his studies, if the facts don't align, they don't exist. Thunder is a Guard on the outside, and an Scientist on the inside. Aside from his hobbies and skills which include magic, history, studies, and athletics', Thunder is also a writer, chef, musician, and artist. He enjoys learning a new skill as much as honing his old ones. While living in Manehatten, Thunder learned a level of sarcasm and joking that followed him to the present day. He can be serious one moment, and then pranky the next. It has been one of his Achilles heels and one of his greatest assets. Also, while living in Manehatten, Thunder has shown 0 aptitude for "smooth talking". Thunder has been single most of his life but isn’t discouraged that the right mare won’t come along sooner or later. When not on duty, or adventuring around on his own, Thunder is known to take walks just to clear his head or burn excess time. He mostly enjoys being alone, but loves the company of friends and fellow guards when the opportunity presents itself. The easiest way into his heart is thru a glass of Cider, which many a pony has exploited. He is also known for sleeping in tree's at random times of the day and pranking helpless ponies when off duty. He can be serious when needed, funny when asked, and loving if wanted. Skills Thunder is gifted in magic but is by no account a master. He is skilled in conjuring shields and magical beams. He has a minor knowledge of telekinesis, as all unicorns do, able to lift small object and at the most full grown colts. This skill is least of Thunders concerns but is an ability he would like to improve. Thunder Has a minor knowledge of how to teleport, able only to cover less than 80 feet, any farther ends with him stuck high up in a tree in the wrong direction or straight up in the air.. He is, however, skilled in transformation spells. from the minor, an apple into an orange, to the major, transforming a large rock into a tree. Thunder is able to memorize spells in a single glance and is able to learn a spell by watching it be performed. He has unfortunately gained the knowledge dark magic, able to change levels of reality and alter a ponies physical form from pegisi to unicorn and back. Relationships Faith - Sister (Unicorn) Ssgt. Chaser - Brother-in-law (Pegasus) Lt Gen. Breaker - Uncle (Earth Pony) MIA Col. Barrier - Uncle (Unicorn) MIA Lt. Night - Uncle (Unicorn) MIA Lt. Forrest - Uncle (Unicorn) MIA Gen. Warrent - Uncle (Pegasus) MIA Unnamed Father - Father (Earth Pony) *Deceased* Unnamed Mother - Mother (Unicorn) *Deceased* *Note* All of Thunders uncle have dissapeared on guard deployments early in his life, leaving him devistated. Colonel Shield - Friend/Commanding officer (Unicorn) Likes/Dislikes Likes: *Books *Magic *Walking *Friendship *Fellow Guards Dislikes: *Crazy Ponies *Injury *Threats against Family and Friends *A Broken Heart *Demotions Player Notes *EST *Heavy RP *Sarcastic (friendly warning) *Doesn't like drama, just wants fun *Male * http://ask.fm/mlpThunderStm Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Colts Category:Stallions